


You're the only North Star (I would follow this far)

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yah Lee Hyukjae! Stop molesting that poor child with your eyes or I will yank them out and use them as earrings. Know your place, pup.”</p><p>Hyukjae tore his eyes away from the boy. Growling, he suppressed the urge to lash out and choke his annoying hyung.</p><p>He is our Alpha’s mate. You will show him the respect he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trivia

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a competition on AFF a few months back and forgot to put it up here xD

So, I decided to put together facts that you might need to know before reading the story. Please have a look, it'll help you understand the fic better :D

  * Hyukjae- 18
  * Donghae- 17
  * Heechul – 22
  * Geng- 24
  * Jongwoon- 24
  * Ryeowook- 17
  * Kyuhyun- 17
  * Jongwoon is actually 700.
  * Heechul only attends school to keep an eye on the children.
  * All supernatural folks have a treaty forbidding them to harm one another.
  * Werewolf – human mating is rare but definitely possible. If the human is hesitant about it, the mating will kill him/her.
  * The pack bond is used to communicate to each other and help during dire circumstances as well. It can be closed if a wolf chooses to, but the alpha can force it open if he/she chooses to.
  * No pookypooky (sex) because Hae is still underage.
  * Kyuhyun is a human but knows everything about the supernatural world because his dad is a politician who worked on the treaty.
  * _Italics_  means the wolf is talking to the human.
  * **_Bold italics_**  means the wolf has taken over the human and is talking.
  * I often refer to Hyukjae as ‘wolf’ because they’re one and the same.
  * A kelpie is a shape-shifting water spirit.



 

I think that clears it up. Please leave me a comment if you’re confused about something :D


	2. Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :D

_‘Why must he stand so close to those other humans? Does he not know that he is ours? Can he not feel our gaze upon him?’_

Standing in the school corridor and staring at someone was not exactly Hyukjae’s idea of fun. But the person he was staring at was different; he was special. He could have stood there all day looking at the boy but unfortunately, a loud voice rudely interrupted his staring.

“Yah, Lee Hyukjae! Stop molesting that poor child with your eyes or I will yank them out and use them as earrings. Know your place, pup.”

Hyukjae tore his eyes away from the boy. Growling, he suppressed the urge to lash out and choke his annoying hyung. _He is our Alpha’s mate. You will show him the respect he deserves._

“Hyung, must you be so _loud_? Half the school probably heard you,” he grumbled.

“Ah, but they don’t know who I’m talking about. It could be anyone that you’re eyeing, really. Lee Hyukjae - stalker and pervert extraordinaire,” Heechul grinned.

 Hyukjae rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue childishly. He had experience dealing with this sort of teasing. Kim Heechul was many things: pretty, a diva, a beta, an alpha’s mate, but he was never mean to those he cared for.

“Seriously Hyukjae, you need to be careful,” said Heechul, lowly. “He is a human and it doesn’t matter if Geng approves; the choice in the end will be his.”

“I know that, hyung.” Hyukjae sighed and shot one more longing glance towards the oblivious boy. “But I won’t force him. That is, only if I manage not to fuck up and ask him out. And if by some miracle he actually likes me, who knows if he’ll survive the mating?”

“Oh, trust me, dongsaeng; you’re very hard to dislike and even harder to ignore. Get to class; Geng is picking us up today.”

The Han pack of Seoul was one of the more recent ones to be formed. Their Alpha, Han Geng, fought tooth and nail to be recognized. Despite not being in his own country, he managed to establish a respectable pack. The respect further solidified when he found his mate in the Kim pack’s oldest son, Heechul. Male pairs were rare in their world, but they made it work and paved the way for other same-sex couples in the supernatural world.

Hyukjae spent the rest of the day daydreaming or arguing with his wolf. Choco wanted him to man up and finally ask the boy out, but he kept chickening out. He even threatened to take over the human’s body and do it for him. Hyukjae ignored his wolf and turned to stare at the boy he was crushing on.

Lee Donghae, the class cutie. The boy was a social butterfly, a complete contrast to Hyukjae’s anti-social self. Effortlessly adorable, Donghae was everyone’s favorite and Hyukjae cursed himself everyday for liking someone popular. It made talking to the boy so much harder.

 

As promised, Han Geng was waiting for them outside the school gate. He looked completely out of place with his business suit and fancy car. Even though he came to pick them up quite often, the students never stopped staring at him. That, of course, pissed Heechul off to no end and insisted on mauling Geng every time. But that day, Heechul was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you talk to him today, pup?”

One thing Hyukjae hated about being the second youngest in the pack was being called pup by _everyone._ It was well within his Alpha’s rights, but everyone else did it just to piss him off.

“No, hyung,” he sighed. “I don’t know when I’ll talk to him or if I’ll talk to him. It scares the crap out of me.”

When Geng didn’t reply, Hyukjae looked at him to find his eyes had turned silver and he was growling. The younger wolf was startled at the change and turned around to see Heechul with a bloody lip walking towards them. He quickly grabbed the Alpha’s hand and bared his neck.

“Hyung, please.”

Geng seemed to regain some control but started growling again once Heechul got closer.

 **“ _Who did this to you?”_** he snarled. **_“Tell us and we will tear him apart.”_**

Heechul put his arms around his mate and sniffed his neck; relaxing once the familiar scent surrounded him. Geng brought the thin, trembling body closer and hugged him fiercely.

**“ _Tell us who dared hurt our mate.”_**

“I’ll tell you when you stop talking in plural, you overreacting dummy.”

Hyukjae could see how much effort it took his hyung to calm down. He was flinching from the sheer anger the Alpha was radiating and wanted nothing more than to fall on his knees in front of Geng. Instead, he focused on forcing the curious students to go home. His hyungs had attracted quite the crowd.

“This isn’t a side-show! Go home unless you want me to beat the shit out of you!”

“Um, Hyukjae?”

“WHAT?”

The boy squeaked when Hyukjae focused his glare on him.

“Oh, Donghae. Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“You looked scary,” Donghae mumbled. “Anyway, I meant to ask how Heechul hyung is. That guy really got rough with him.”

Hyukjae’s eyes narrowed. “Which guy? Do you know who he is? Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I-I was scared. It was Park Minki, the big guy who plays for the soccer team. I went to get help but when I came back, hyung was gone. Please don’t hurt me.”

The last sentence was a whimper and snapped Hyukjae out of his anger. Donghae was cowering away from him and that was the last thing he wanted.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll talk to you later, yeah? I need to go talk to hyung. See you!”

Hyukjae ran from there, not trusting himself to be alone with Donghae anymore. He found his hyungs, still in each other’s embrace. He felt bad about interrupting them, but it had to be done.

“Geng hyung, I know who did it.”

“Lee Hyukjae one word out of your mouth and I will beat the shit out of you,” hissed Heechul.

**_“Why do you insist on protecting that trash?”_ **

“I don’t want Hyukjae to change schools again. He has found a potential mate in Donghae and I will not be selfish and take that away from him. Get that into your stupid alpha brain before you go around killing someone.”

Hyukjae took a step back as both his hyungs glared at each other. He _did not_ want to get in between one of their horrible fights. Finally, Han Geng sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to their normal color.

“Fine, I will not kill him. Just have him expelled.”

“That is all I ask.”

Hyukjae waited by the car when his hyungs went to the Principal’s office. Park Minki had propositioned Heechul and when he refused, the soccer player had gotten rough with him. Needless to say, that had riled up Geng even more, which led to a very intense make-out session between the two to satisfy his claim on Heechul. Hyukjae loved his hyungs, but there were some things he preferred not to see.

The ride back home was silent but still comfortable. Han Geng had called for a pack meeting and everyone was waiting for them at home. Being relatively new, their pack didn’t have a lot of members. There was Kangin, Geng’s second, Boa and Hyoyeon, female betas and Ryeowook, the omega.

The moment they reached the house, Ryeowook grabbed Heechul and dragged him inside the house.

“I _cannot believe_ that you got yourself beaten up, hyung. Don’t you value your pretty face anymore?”

“Yah! You think I did it on purpose?”

Hyukjae shook his head amusedly at the bickering pair and followed his alpha inside. Those two would be excused from the meeting but he wouldn’t be. He took a seat on the floor as Han Geng began talking.

“Okay so obviously all of you know what happened to Heechul. I just called this meeting to tell you why you shouldn’t kill that piece of shit.”

“I don’t think there’s a reason good enough for that, hyung,” growled Kangin. “If anyone touched Heenim on my watch, he would have been dead by now.”

**_“Know your place, wolf. That wolf is ours to protect and cherish. You will not chastise us for indulging his wishes.”_ **

Kangin immediately dropped to his knees when the alpha’s eyes flashed silver. Geng usually had a good control and _never_ let his wolf take over. But seeing Heechul hurt had thrown his emotions into a flurry.

“ ** _What we do is for the pack and our mate. Never question our decisions again if you wish to live.”_**

“We’re sorry,” gasped Kangin. “We didn’t mean to disrespect. Please, forgive us.”

The wolf finally breathed easily when the alpha seemed to calm down. Running a hand over his face, Geng dropped into the nearest chair.

“I’m sorry, Youngwoon,” he sighed. “The attack on Heechul had me worried. It’s worse because the stupid man didn’t let me kill that human.”

“YAH!” Heechul screamed from the other side of the house. “EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING ABOUT HYUKJAE! YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!”

The rest of the pack burst out laughing as Geng groaned. Kangin raised an eyebrow towards Hyukjae, who just shrugged.

“So!” Boa piped up. “What’s this about oppa thinking about someone other than himself?”

“YAH KWON BOA! JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE A GIRL, DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T BEAT YOU UP!”  
“HYUNG STOP SCREAMING WHILE I’M TRYING TO CLEAN YOUR WOUNDS!”

“Everybody QUIET!” Han Geng glared. “Thank you. As Heechul was screeching, I didn’t kill the boy because Hyukjae may have found a potential mate in school.”

Everyone turned to look at Hyukjae and grinned. Hyoyeon cleared her throat and he braced himself for the inevitable teasing.

“Hyukjae and….oppa what’s the unfortunate human’s name?”

“Donghae.”

“Oh okay, wait let me make it sound better. Donghae and Hyukjae sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes mating, then comes marriage, then come puppies in a baby carriage.”

Hyukjae groaned. “I hate you all and I hope you die screaming in a boiling vat of oil.”

He huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the pack in splits.

 

The next day, they caused quite a stir when they showed up for school. Heechul with his split lip, Hyukjae glaring at everyone and sweet little Ryeowook finally coming back after a long sickness.

“Hyung, stop it. You’re scaring everyone.”

“Let me, Wookie. Let them know not to mess with us,” growled Hyukjae.

Heechul rolled his eyes and shoved the younger before walking away from the two. “If you two children need me, I’ll be in class.”

The moment Heechul disappeared, Donghae arrived with Cho Kyuhyun. They walked towards the wolves, oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

“Hey Ryeonggu, should we get to class?”

Ryeowook nodded at Kyuhyun and nudged Hyukjae. “Be nice,” he hissed.

“Cho if I find your filthy hands anywhere near Wookie, I’ll chop them off myself.”

“ _Hyung_!”

“What?” Hyukjae deadpanned. “This is me being nice.”

“I swear, sometimes you’re worse than Kangin hyung,” the omega huffed. “Come on, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun had the gall to smirk at Hyukjae before he got dragged off by Ryeowook. Stupid nerd.

“Um, Hyukjae? Can you please stop growling now?”

“Oh sorry. We always end up meeting under unfortunate circumstances.”

Donghae laughed and lightly touched the wolf’s shoulder. “It’s okay. How is Heechul hyung now? I heard him sass you, so I think he’s okay.”

“Trust me,” Hyukjae snorted, remembering the previous night with all sorts of noises coming from the alpha’s room. “He’s more than fine.”

“Great! I guess I’ll just be going then.”

Hyukjae gathered whatever courage he had and grabbed the other boy’s shoulder.

“Donghae wait! Would you…uh…I mean…if you want to….movie?”

Donghae stared at him, amused. “Lee Hyukjae, is this a fucked up way of asking me out?”

“Maybe?”

“Oh good. I thought you were only going to stare at me for the rest of the year.”

Hyukjae turned bright red at being caught and cursed himself for being so obvious.

“Is that a yes, then?”

“That’s a yes.”

Hyukjae’s eyes widened and Choco howled in happiness. _You did it anchovy! I’m so proud of you!_ _You finally have a date! What are you going to wear? Where are you going to take him?_

“……number? Hyukjae? Hello?”

The wolf snapped out of his internal conversation with Choco and smiled sheepishly at Donghae.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?”

“Give me your phone number, dummy. How else can I contact you?”

He handed over his phone with a large gummy smile. He had a date with Donghae and the universe hadn’t collapsed yet. Score!

Hyukjae wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, much to the amusement of the rest of the pack. They all congratulated him over the pack bond and began dispensing dating advice again.

After a particularly disgusting comment from Kangin, Hyukjae blocked the bond for some peace. He walked to the cafeteria, feeling on top of the world. He looked around for Heechul and Ryeowook and found them sitting with Kim Jongwoon.

“Hey bloodsucker hyung,” he looked at Jongwoon. “Is it me or are you paler than usual?”

“Is it me or do you smell worse than before?” smiled Jongwoon.

“Ooh, touchy. Did you not have your daily dose of human today?”

“Hyung,” said Ryeowook sweetly. “Your lunch is getting cold.”

Hyukjae gulped and nodded, the younger never liked it when he made fun of the vampire. Why is it that even the omega of the pack scared him? Oh right, because Ryeowook was trained by Heechul and Kangin. Figures.

That evening, Hyukjae lay in bed and stared at his phone. Everyone had already yelled at him to grow a pair and text Donghae, but he still hadn’t. What if he came off as needy? What if he freaked Donghae out?

 _What if Donghae realized how much of an idiot you are and falls in love with that overly muscular Choi Siwon?_ Sniped Choco.

_Oh yeah? We’ll see about that._

_Please Hyukjae. You’re as smooth as a gravel footpath. There is no way you can flirt better than Choi Siwon._

_Aren’t you supposed to be on my side? Why are you doing this?_

When Choco didn’t reply, Hyukjae growled in frustration. His wolf could really rile him up sometimes. Still frustrated, he picked up his phone and called Donghae.

“Hello?”  
“Donghae,” he barked.

“Hyukjae?”

“We’re going to the amusement park tomorrow. I’ll pick you outside school at 7. Don’t be late.”

“That’s sudden. Hyukjae? Hyukjae??? The asshole hung up on me.”

The pack wouldn’t stop laughing at dinner when they heard what Hyukjae had done.

“Geng hyung make them stoooooop,” he whined.

“Sorry Hyuk,” Geng chuckled. “You brought this upon yourself.”

The rest of the dinner was spent giving Hyukjae advice.

“Kiss him; _with tongue_.”

“Sneakily put an arm around him during the scary rides.”

“Feed him cotton candy and kiss him.”

“Declare your undying love in front of everyone.”

“Go shirtless and write ‘Hyukhae forever’ on your abs.”

“Paint him in chocolate and lick it off.”

Everyone stared at Heechul, mildly horrified. He shrugged.

“It worked for me.”

Kangin mimed throwing up. “That is _way more_ than I needed to know about your sex life.”

 

Hyukjae reached the school way before the intended time so that he could panic in peace. It wasn’t possible at the house, with Heechul and Kangin teasing him through the pack bonds. Thankfully, Geng was the only person awake when he left. Plus, he gave Hyukjae a ton of money to spend; which was an added bonus.

He paced in front of his car and hopped around to kill time. He was doing a splendid impression of a frog when someone cleared their throat behind him. He spun around, still on one leg and faced an amused Donghae.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Hyukjae put down his leg and laughed. “Well that was embarrassing. Let’s go?”

They got into the car and Hyukjae drove for a while in pleasant silence. Donghae hummed occasionally with the radio but that was about it. Finally, he broke the silence.

“You were really demanding when you called yesterday.”

Hyukjae flushed but before he could apologize, Donghae said something that set his wolf into overdrive.

“I liked it.”

 

They reached the amusement park in record time and beat the crowd. They had a minor fight about who would pay for the tickets, but Donghae gave in only after Hyukjae promised to let him pay for the food. Like that was going to happen.

Five minutes after entering the park, Hyukjae lost sight of Donghae.

“Fuck, shit. How can I lose a grown man? Oh wait, he’s mentally five.”

After five more minutes of frantic searching, he saw Donghae happily walk towards him with two cute headbands in tow.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

He pouted and Hyukjae’s brain melted. “I was gone for just five minutes! Besides, I got us these.”

Donghae grinned and put a headband with cat ears on Hyukjae’s head. “You look super cute. But I’m cuter. Let’s go!”

Shaking his head at his weird date, Hyukjae let himself be dragged around. They attracted quite a few odd looks with their bunny and cat eared headbands. But mostly, fond smiles from parents and longing sighs from teenage girls.

Their first mistake was attempting to ride the rollercoaster.

“Hyukjae,” said Donghae, worriedly. “You don’t look so good.”

The said man smiled weakly. “I’m not very fond of roller coasters.”

But before they had a chance to get off, the ride started and Hyukjae screamed bloody murder. When they got off and Hyukjae almost threw up on a six year old, Donghae swore that they would stick to the safe rides.

While they were walking around looking for something to do, a random girl approached them. She smiled at them and immediately turned to Donghae.

“Oppa you are too cute! Take a selca with me please?”

He laughed nervously and turned to Hyukjae, who was trying very hard to not kill the girl with his glare.

“Thank you for the compliment, but my boyfriend is the jealous kind so I’ll have to pass.”

Both the girl and Hyukjae flushed at his words. She stuttered out an apology and ran away.

“Boyfriend?”

Donghae bit his lip. “Yeah, well. We’re on a date and I bought you cute headbands and I really like you and I thought…”

“Donghae,” the other boy cut in. “I like it; makes whatever we have more official. Also, I have wanted to call you that for a long, long time.”

Hyukjae grinned and extended his hand which Donghae did not take because he was too busy hiding his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I hate you,” Donghae pouted. “How can you be so jealous one minute and so romantic the next?”

Hyukjae blinked. “I was romantic?”

“…”

“Donghae?”

“…you suck.”

The rest of the day went as well as it could go with those two. They rode the Ferris wheel and in a moment of courage, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s cheek. Hyukjae wouldn’t stop teasing him about it and only did it when Donghae punched him (because it hurt, but he was _never_ going to admit that out loud).

As the day was ending, they decided to go to the photo-booth for some memories.

“Ready?” asked Donghae.

Hyukjae nodded and they both pouted at the camera. The second picture had them making weird faces and the third had them being cute. For the fourth picture, Hyukjae cupped Donghae’s face and kissed him sweetly. They heard the click of the camera and pulled apart reluctantly.

“Hyukjae you cheesy fuck.”

The boy smiled unashamedly and winked at Donghae. Talk about the best first date ever.

 

By the time they reached home, it was quite dark. They stopped in front of Donghae’s house and an awkward silence descended. Stepping out of the car, he leaned against it, waiting for Hyukjae.

“So.”

“So…”

But then Donghae bit his lip and all of Hyukjae’s blood went south. He slammed Donghae against the car and leaned in to whisper.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me when you bite your lip like that?”

Donghae whimpered and turned his head for a kiss. Hyukjae obliged by pulling his hair and biting his lip. He thrust his tongue into the eager mouth and licked into it. The taste was so wonderfully addictive; so wonderfully _Donghae_ and he just couldn’t get enough. Hyukjae pulled apart and moved on to Donghae’s neck; sucking in a patch of skin. He licked, bit and kissed it until it was nice and red.

“You’re _mine_ , Lee Donghae,” he panted. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

Donghae laughed a little breathlessly.

“After seeing this hickey tomorrow, no one else will either.”

 

They didn’t see each other the next day, it being a Sunday. But they did manage to send each about other hundred messages.

**_To Donghae <3:_ **

You’re so adorable I want to eat you up.

**_To Hyukkie <3:_ **

>///////////////< I hate you ><

**_To Donghae <3:_ **

Stop being so cute omg. I can imagine you pouting and I want to bite it off.

**_To Hyukkie <3:_ **

HYUKKIE >////////////////<

**_To Donghae <3:_ **

….Hyukkie?

**_To Hyukkie <3:_ **

I HATE YOU AND I’M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN. BYE. >/////////////////<

Hyukjae chuckled and rolled over on his bed. They had only been dating officially for two days but he felt so _satisfied._

_Hey Choco, why am I so happy?_

_Well, firstly because you’re an idiot. Secondly, Donghae really must be your mate because the bond is satisfied for now. The more time you spend with him, the happier both of you become. I’m sure he’s also feeling the same way. Oh, heads up. Alpha’s mate coming your way._

Hyukjae sat up and sure enough, Heechul poked his head through the door. He looked troubled for some reason.

“Hey monkey,” he said softly. “Geng and I want to talk to you for a bit. Come on.”

“Why didn’t he summon me through the pack bond?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Ever since they started teasing you, you’ve closed your end of it, dummy. Don’t worry; we’ve kicked everyone out for the day. Well, except for Wookie, he has a test to study for. Keep the bond closed.”

His brow furrowed and Hyukjae got up to follow his hyung. He wondered what was so important that they had to ask everyone to leave.

Han Geng was waiting for them in his study. Like Heechul, the alpha also looked tense and reached out for his mate the moment they stepped through the door. Heechul made himself comfortable on Geng’s lap and gestured for Hyukjae to sit down.

“So Hyuk, you finally have a boyfriend. I think we should set make some things clear, to help you out.”

Hyukjae groaned. “Hyung, if this is the sex talk, please don’t. I am _very_ well prepared.” He continued, ignoring Heechul’s snort. “Besides, I think you should talk to Ryeowookie. I saw him sucking faces with bloodsucker-hyung.”

Heechul’s eyes narrowed. He stood up and stormed out of the room, screaming.

“KIM RYEOWOOK. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF DATING A VAMPIRE, LET ALONE ONE WHO IS AT LEAST SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS OLDER THAN YOU? I AM NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN.”

Han Geng chuckled as they heard Ryeowook’s weak apologies. Then, the alpha turned to Hyukjae again.

“How do you feel? Do you feel happy? Satisfied? Loved?”

“Yes hyung, to everything.”

The alpha sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Hyukjae, this means that you and your wolf have accepted Donghae as your mate. Is Choco happy with him?”

“Yeah, he is,” Hyukjae snorted. “The first time I saw Donghae, Choco took over and walked me into him, just so that he could smell him.”

Geng nodded. “That is good. But you know what this means right?”

Hyukjae shook his head and Geng sighed again.

“You have to tell him, Hyuk. About us, about you, about what we are and what he means to you. You need to tell him now, before the two of you get too attached. If you tell him later and he refuses you, you could die Hyuk.”

The younger looked devastated. “Hyung, we’ve been dating only two days. Two days. I can’t. Hyung please. I can’t do this. What if he _hates_ me? What if he _rejects_ me? I don’t think I can take it.”

Hyukjae didn’t realize that he had started to cry until Heechul pulled him on his lap. Too heartbroken to question how his hyung had gotten there, he put his arms around his hyung and cried on his shoulder.

“Shh, Hyuk-gu. It’s going to be all right. Don’t cry, baby. Hyung is here.”

Geng watched them silently, his heart aching for Hyukjae. But, it had to be done. He would rather have a heartbroken wolf than a dead one.

The next day, they went to school with grim faces. Ryeowook wasn’t talking to Hyukjae for ratting him out and Heechul was paying close attention to them both. When they reached the school, Kyuhyun silently led Ryeowook away and left Donghae with the other two.

“Hi Hyukkie!”

Hyukjae smiled weakly, gut churning and Donghae’s brows furrowed. He reached out and placed a hand on his forehead.

“Are you sick? Or are you just not happy to see me?”

“Donghae,” he sighed. “We need to talk.”

The wolf silently led Donghae away from the school; it wouldn’t matter if they missed one day. They walked to a nearby park in complete silence.

“Will you tell me what this is about? You’re really scaring me.”

Hyukjae took in a deep breath. “I’m a werewolf, Donghae.”

Donghae blinked at him. Once, twice, three times. Then burst out laughing.

“Oh God Hyukkie, I was so worried you were going to break up with me. That’s it? I already knew that!”

“You _knew_?” Hyukjae growled. Their existence was supposed to be a well protected secret.

Donghae froze and then scratched the back of his neck. “Promise not to kill him?”

“Cho told you, didn’t he?” Hyukjae asked flatly.

“He told me at the beginning of the school year. At first I didn’t believe him, but then I overheard him talking to Ryeowook. And I started to notice that you skipped school during the full moon. But Hyukjae, I don’t care if you’re a man or a wolf or a vampire or an elf for that matter. You spent nine months looking at me, but why didn’t you ever notice that I was looking at you too?”

Hyukjae’s heart stuttered and he looked at Donghae, who was close to tears.

“I…I was always scared of getting caught. Being gay is one thing, but a gay werewolf? That’s almost unheard of. How are you not scared of me? I could hurt you; Hae I could _kill_ you.”

“But you won’t! You won’t, will you?” Donghae asked in a soft voice.

 ** _“No!”_** shouted Hyukjae. **_“Of course not! You’re our mate; we are sworn to protect you. We will never hurt you.”_**

Donghae took a step back when his boyfriend’s eyes changed color, but got closer when he heard the wolf speak. He stepped forward bravely and hugged Hyukjae.

“You must be Hyukkie’s wolf. Kyuhyun told me about you and how you come out when Hyukkie is angry or upset. Can you please give me back my boyfriend now? I’d like to talk to him.”

**_“You may ask Hyukjae about us. He is a little dense, but he cares for you._ ** **We _care for you.”_**

Donghae’s grip tightened as the boy in his arms shuddered and looked up. Hyukjae closed his eyes, defeated.

“Let me go, Donghae. I can’t even control my wolf around you; how am I supposed to protect you? Let’s forget this ever happened.”

Donghae let him go, only to punch his face. Hyukjae whipped back, eyes silver and growling.

**_“You may be our mate, but it does not mean you will disrespect us this way.”_ **

Donghae laughed bitterly, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh yeah? If I’m your mate, why are you leaving me? Kyuhyun already explained how the mate bond works. I love you too you stupid wolf. I wouldn’t have let you kiss me otherwise.”

**_“You love us or you love him? It cannot be only one. You must accept us completely and accept our pack.”_ **

“Of course I love you both. Without you, Hyukjae wouldn’t be Hyukjae. It took you nine months to ask me out and now you’re just going to walk away? I am ready to do what it takes. The mate bond affects me too, you know? You’re not the only one who will be hurt.”

**_“You are ready to accept the bond? Remember, wolves mate for life. If you want to back out, do it now. I say this because if you do not truly love Hyukjae, you will die during the mating and he will never heal from the pain.”_ **

Donghae nodded, determined. “I know what I’m doing.”

The wolf nodded and Hyukjae collapsed to the ground, coughing. He slowly got up and turned towards Donghae.

“Donghae,” he rasped. “I am so sorry for scaring you. I didn’t even realize when Choco took over.”

“Oh hush, you weren’t scary at….you named your wolf Choco?”

“Out of everything I said you choose to focus on that.”

Donghae grinned shamelessly and pulled Hyukjae into a hug.

“Don’t you even think about breaking up. You’re stuck with me for life.”

Hyukjae laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend, no, his _mate’s_ head. He opened up the pack bond and happily announced that he finally had a mate. He basked in the pride and affection Geng and Heechul sent his way. And then, quickly closed it as soon as the congratulations ended and the sex jokes began.

 

They spent the rest of week getting to know each other before Hyukjae would introduce him officially to the pack.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Favorite food?”

“Seafood!”

“Favorite movie?”

“Finding Nemo.”

“Donghae,” the wolf said very seriously. “Are you a kelpie?”

The punch to his shoulder was totally worth it.

They also kissed a lot, believing that skinship would help them get closer. Once, they were caught by Heechul with their tongues down each other’s throat and Hyukjae’s hand in Donghae’s pants. The older pulled them apart by their ears and hissed at them.

“I don’t care if you’re horny teenagers. I will not have underage kids fucking like bunnies in my house. Am I clear?”

They both nodded guiltily. That put an end to their extreme make-out sessions, but they still managed to sneak in a kiss or two. Or twenty. They got closer with every minute, but they still had one thing to sort out.

 

“Yah Cho.”

Kyuhyun shook a little under the glare that was directed at him.

“I promised Donghae that I wouldn’t kill you. But, I _am_ going to tell bloodsucker-hyung that you were hitting on Wookie.”

“Oh shit. Hyung please don’t tell him! He’ll murder me in my sleep! Hyuuuuung have mercy!”

 

Finally the day arrived for Hyukjae to bring Donghae home. They sat outside in his car for forty-five minutes. Not because Donghae was scared, but because Hyukjae was.

“Hyukkie, can we please go inside now? It’s really hot out here.”

Hyukjae nodded and grabbed his mate’s hand.

“No matter how much they creep you out, you have to promise not to leave me.”

Donghae rolled his eyes but nodded nevertheless.

 

Strangely enough, Donghae loved the pack. Hyoyeon and Boa descended on him immediately, cooing at him and calling him cute. Ryeowook baked him a welcome to the pack cake and then proceeded to shove his face into it.

After getting him cleaned, Hyukjae formally introduced him to the alpha, his mate and his second. He bowed ninety degrees and made Donghae do the same.

“Hyung-deul, may I introduce Lee Donghae, my chosen mate.”

“I give you both my blessings,” smiled Geng. “Rise, both of you.”

The alpha and Kangin hugged them and wished them luck. Heechul just winked and shot them a feral grin.

“Welcome to the pack, Lee Donghae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
